


[Mini Episode Rewrite] I Am The Apocalypse

by resanoona



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resanoona/pseuds/resanoona
Summary: Mini Episode rewrite of Chicago Fire S03x19 where reader was in Med when the blast went off.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Reader
Kudos: 21





	[Mini Episode Rewrite] I Am The Apocalypse

**(Y/N POV)**

I sipped my coffee at the table, dressed in Jay’s hoodie, which was my personal favourite, watching him pour his coffee.

“I can feel you staring.” He chuckled, as another lady stuck her head into the kitchen.

“Hey… Hi. Morning…” Jay glanced at her awkwardly.

“Melanie.” She responded, stepping into the kitchen.

“Jay. Will’s brother.” He responded, handing her the coffee cup.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She responded with a smile, as I watched the exchange with amusement. She seemed to just realise my presence and gave a polite nod before shuffling out of the kitchen to meet Will in the living room.

I raised my eyebrows at Jay who laughed and poured another cup of coffee for himself.

“When do you have to be at work?” Jay asked his brother, a cheeky smile lingering on his face, as Will entered the kitchen.

Will looked at his watch, “About five minutes ago?”

Jay exchanged a look with me. “It’s your first day.” He commented to his brother, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Uh, first and last, as it turns out.” Will replied, not looking up from the refrigerator.

Jay froze. “You’re… joking?”

Will shook his head. “No.”

I checked my phone, vaguely registering the conversation Jay was having with his brother about him returning to New York. 

“Just give it a couple of weeks.” Jay paused before adding, “At least.”

Will turned to face Jay and shrugged. “I got to go.” Will turned to leave, adding, “Bye Y/N.”

I waved, gulping down the last of my coffee as Jay turned back to me with a sigh. I smiled and he took the empty mug from my hands, running it under water in the sink.

As I made to get up, my head gave a dull throb. Again. This stupid migraine hadn’t let up for at least a week. I closed my eyes and frowned, waiting for it to pass, pausing in my movement to get up from the table.

“Y/N?” I could feel Jay hovering over me now.

I cracked my eyes open, looking up at him. “I’m fine. It’s just that stupid migraine.”

Jay’s expression softened. “Maybe you should get that looked at.” He suggested, gently stroking my hair.

I nodded, “Yeah, maybe I’ll go to Med later.”

“I gotta go. Text me, okay?” Jay said, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

I smiled. “Be safe!” I called after him as he turned to give me a wink.

\---

I had decided to make Med my first stop of the day after all and I was already sitting in a chair in the waiting room after registration. I had barely been there for 5 minutes when the waiting room became crowded with familiar faces of incoming firefighters from Firehouse 51, supporting incoming patients.

I nodded greetings to those who noticed me as they helped people in. I had been at 51 with Kelly as well as Molly’s with Jay enough times to be on familiar terms with most of them. I settled in for what I was sure was going to be a long wait, only looking up when I heard Kelly’s voice calling out, “Kendra!” as he helped the man he was supporting into a wheelchair.

Kelly glanced around and spotted me. “Y/N? You okay? What are you doing here?” He took a step closer to me.

I smiled at him. “I’m fine, just a persistent migraine, thought I’d better check it out. What’s up?” I asked, motioning to the room flooding with other firefighters.

Before Kelly could respond, a nurse stepped forward. “Everyone, may I have your attention please?” Her call was in vain to the bustle of the now full waiting room. Kelly glanced at her before calling at the top of his voice. “Listen up!”

The emergency room fell to silence almost immediately. She smiled gratefully at Kelly before turning to address everyone else. “All right, we are going to have a very full day here and I understand none of you feel well. But we’re going to need help from you as well as patience. If you’re here because of the ammonia leak…”

My attention trailed off as I noticed a patient get up and make his way nearer to her. My gut gave an uneasy churn as I watched him and I glanced over at Kelly but he wasn’t paying attention to me any longer.

The man dragged a chair towards him, stepping onto it. The nurse had now noticed him. “Sir, not yet, please. I need everyone…”

He swayed a little before he looked at everyone. “If you thought Ebola was a nightmare, I am the apocalypse!”

My eyes caught the grenade in his hand. “Kelly!” I shouted, as the man pulled out the pin.

“Death to all Americans. You’re all dead in two weeks!”

Kelly spun around as I saw Casey exit the treatment room that he had been in.

“Allahu akbar!” he screamed.

I watched in horror as Kelly sprinted towards him, pushing the nurse out of the way and flinging the man onto the ground, the sounds of the explosion drowning out my voice screaming my friend’s name.

\----

The aftermath of the explosion was nothing but chaos. I heard firefighters running around, trying to contain the panic, as well as the people who were trying to run out of the emergency room.

“Hey, you okay?” I looked up.

“Y/N?” Will asked again when I didn’t respond.

“Yeah, I think so.” His eyes raked over me. “Let me take a look.” I let Will do what he needed to do and answered questions that he asked me. Satisfied that I wasn’t seriously hurt, he squeezed my shoulder. “Stay here,” he instructed before heading over to another badly injured patient.

I could hear several instructions being called out but only one caught my attention.

“Hey, hey over here! It’s Severide!”

My head snapped up and I clambered to my feet. As everyone came around him, calling his name. Sylvie grabbed his wrist, “It’s a weak pulse.”

Will quickly rushed over. “Let me see.”

Feeling his pulse at his neck, Will looked up. “No. Black tag him. He’s gone.”

I felt my heart drop into my gut. Even I knew what that meant.

Peter spun around to look at Will. “What?”

Will met Peter’s gaze. “The percentages are very low that he’ll…”

A look of rage passed Peter’s face. “I don’t give a damn about percentages.”

Will faltered and I reached out to touch his shoulder, my voice shaking a little. “Will… please…”

Will glanced at me before looking back at Peter. “No problem. Grab a gurney.” I watched as they busied putting Kelly onto a gurney, my heart giving another uncomfortable squeeze as I heard Casey report back to their fire chief outside.

I wasn’t sure how long I stood there in a daze, long after they had wheeled Kelly away. “Hey,” I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to face the nurse who had been trying to control the crowd before the explosion. “Are you okay?”

I nodded, before shrugging. “You’re April, right?” I asked her, as she looked at me quizzically before smiling.

“Yeah, I’ve heard a lot about you from Kelly. I’m Y/N.” I motioned in the direction of the treatment room Kelly was now in. She smiled back but glanced at the cut on my forehead. “Let’s just take care of this, okay?”

April helped to plaster a band-aid on my forehead, commenting that it was a miracle I wasn’t that badly hurt.

\----

**(Jay’s POV)**

I turned into the hospital, climbing out of my car before picking up my phone to dial Y/N’s number.

_Pick up, come on._

As the ringing died out, I desperately tried Will’s number. “Are you in there?”

“I am. Listen, the guy who blew himself up in here said he had something worse than Ebola.”

I froze. “What, like, he’s spreading it with this?” The pit in my stomach was expanding.

Will affirmed it. “Yeah, every single one of us in here has been in contact with him.” I could almost feel the fear bubbling up inside of me.

“Who is he?” I demanded.

Will’s response didn’t help. “No idea. Do us all a favour and find out, would you?”

“Will, wait…” The line went dead before I could ask him anything else.

In desperation, I dialled her number again, hoping she would answer.

\---

**(Y/N POV)**

Thanking April, I got up as she moved on to help Will and Gabriela with another patient.

As I stood, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, exhaling a breath as I stared at Jay’s name flashing back at me.

“Jay?” I answered.

“Tell me you’re not in there.” I could hear Jay’s voice laced with worry.

“Yeah, I am. Sorry.” I replied, looking around at the carnage.

“Damn it.” He cursed under his breath.

Even in this situation, I could imagine the look on his face. “Jay, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

I could hear him sigh. “Look, Will is there too, so…”

I interrupted him. “Yeah, I know. He’s looked me over already, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll see you soon.”

“Y/N…” I could hear his reluctance.

“Jay… you do what you got to do to get us out of here.” I paused. “I love you.”

Jay let out another breath on his end. “Be safe. I love you.”

We hung up and I headed towards a corner of the room, squatting next to a mother and daughter when a part of the ceiling came crashing down, as the girl screamed in fright.

I turned to her. “Hey, what’s your name, sweetheart?” I eyed Otis who ran over armed with an extinguisher to fight the flames and I continued to talk to her, successfully distracting her from the fire. Her mother smiled in thanks at me and I just smiled back. “It’s going to be alright.” I reassured her, my eyes falling again on the treatment room Kelly had been wheeled into, not sure if I was reassuring her or myself.

I looked up again as some firefighters entered the emergency room with ladders and extra extinguishers, knowing this wasn’t a good sign. They clambered up the ladders, changing extinguishers the moment they emptied one. April was going around the room trying to reassure everyone and I squeezed the little girl’s hand and smiled at her.

“Fire’s out!”, “All clear!” The firefighters shouted, clambering down from the ladders.

\---

**(Jay’s POV)**

I stood next to Adam, surveying the computer in front of us inside the makeshift tent we were stationed in.

“Detective.”

I turned to glance in the direction of the voice of Sharon Goodwin, noting the couple following behind her.

“The parents of…”

She didn’t need to say more. I motioned to a few chairs. “Hi. Please have a seat.”

“Is there anything you can tell us?”

The man looked up with pleading eyes. “He was a smart boy. Always nice, helpful. This country has given our family so much. How could this have happened?”

I looked away for a moment. “He claimed to be infected with something similar to Ebola.”

They looked up in horror, as the man closed his eyes, almost as if in defeat. “From his work.”

I frowned, “What do you mean, from his work?” Adam shifted his weight.

“He was working at BHO Labs. They study infectious diseases.”

I looked at Adam. “We got to get somebody down there right now.”

Adam nodded, “I’m on it.”

I turned back to the parents, “What else can you tell me? Anything about who he might have been involved with, planned this with?”

I needed to focus on this. I needed to get them out of there.

\---

**(Y/N POV)**

Casey stopped in front of me. “How we doing?”

I nodded back at him. He glanced at the mother and daughter next to me. “I’m working on getting some food and water in here. Okay?” He smiled before getting up, patting my shoulder.

I watched his retreating back but was distracted by someone calling out to him. “Hey fireman!”

I watched as Casey turned towards the man, who towered over him. “What’s the latest?” he demanded.

Casey frowned. “Everyone’s doing all they can.”

The man’s voice rose again. “What the hell does that mean? No one is telling us anything!”

I flinched; shouting wasn’t something I handled very well.

Casey moved towards him, trying to ask him to calm down. He seemed to give up the fight against Casey, squatting down next to the counter but the next minute, I heard Gabby’s voice, “Matt!” as the big guy swung a pipe towards Casey.

I pushed myself further back into the wall, shutting my eyes, hearing the scuffling sounds. If everyone would just calm the hell down and focus on what mattered, the faster we could probably get out of here. I focused my thoughts on Jay, trying to even out my breathing so that I could prevent a panic attack.

“You doing okay?” Will asked, grabbing my elbow.

My eyes snapped open, darting towards the other side of the room where Casey and April seemed to have handled the situation pretty well.

“Come on, why don’t you come with me.” Will muttered, pulling me up and leading me into a room. Herrmann was inside talking to a doctor, who Will introduced as Diane Claman.

I stood in the corner of the room as Will’s phone rang, and I heard Jay’s voice on the other end of the line. Even at this distance, it felt reassuring.

“He was working with Marburg, he injected himself with it.” Will repeated to Diane.

“What’s Marburg?” Herrmann asked, frowning a little.

Diane looked at us. “It’s a viral haemorrhagic fever. The Soviets developed it as a biological weapon.” Herrmann and I exchanged a look as she turned back to Will. “Ask them which strain of the Marburg virus.”

“Which strain?” Will’s voice broke the silence again.

“Ravn.” He repeated.

Jay must have said something and Will hung up with an “All right.”

Diane looked up again. “Okay, so now I just have to see if he was past the incubation period and actually infectious.”

For the first time, I spoke up. “And if he was past the incubation period?”

Will looked at me and shook his head slightly.

“It means Aleem was a walking biological weapon.” A grim silence fell across the room.

\----

I had wandered to where the rest of the firefighters had gathered, outside the treatment room where Kelly was in.

I could see the doctor extract a piece of shrapnel from Kelly and just as I was about to breathe a sigh of relief, a spurt of blood shot out from Kelly’s open wound. I heard Sylvie’s voice, “Arterial bleeder!”

I bit my lip as I felt someone take my hand. Gabby gave me a small smile, squeezing my hand. We turned back to the room, as the machine slowly showed Kelly’s vitals stabilising and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

A few minutes later, Herrmann emerged from another treatment room, looking dazed. Everyone looked up at him. “What is it?”

Herrmann let a small smile grace his lips. “Not contagious.” The sense of relief flooded the room as Diane stepped out. “Influenza A tested positive, but the Marburg virus didn’t have time to incubate. Whatever he had in his body died with him.”

The sigh of relief was audible as everyone hugged each other.

Will looked at me and smiled, nodding. “Open up the ER!” he announced, looking around.

\---

**(Jay’s POV)**

I heard the vague sounds of the firefighters cheering outside and looked at Adam.

He nodded, motioning for me to head outside. I patted him on the back, jogging towards the ER, looking above all the heads to see if I could spot her.

\--

**(Y/N’s POV)**

The only thing I wanted to do was to get out of here.

I looked towards Casey.

“Severide’s fine. We won’t be able to see him until tomorrow, anyway. Go.” He reassured me, guiding me towards the exit.

I stumbled out, wincing slightly at the bruises all over my body but peered.

I spotted him almost instantly, the worried lines across his face, scanning the crowd.

“Jay.” I breathed, heading straight for him. I crashed into his arms as I heard Jay’s sigh of relief in my ear. “Oh my god.” He muttered, pulling me into him, wrapping his arms around my body and cradling my head. I could feel how relieved he was as he sank his body into mine.

Quickly, he pulled away, surveying me at arm’s length. “Are you hurt?” he demanded.

I smiled, putting my hand against his cheek. “Bruised, but nothing serious.” I smiled.

“Thank God.” He pulled me back into his arms, holding me tightly as if he was never going to let me go.

Gently he broke away again, kissing me on the forehead. “Come on.” He muttered, gently leading me towards the white tents that I could now see.

“Halstead, get out of here.” Antonio appeared in front of us.

Jay paused, studying Antonio.

“I got you. Go on, get out of here.” Antonio winked at me and I nodded back at him gratefully.

“Thanks.” Halstead and Antonio fist bumped each other and Jay helped me into his car.

We didn’t say much on the ride back but Jay never let go of my hand.

We drove straight to his apartment and I headed straight for the shower, my bruised body welcoming the relief of warm water. Once we were cleaned up, Jay crawled into bed with me and I welcomed it, glad the day was over.

Jay put his chin on the top of my head. “You really scared me today.” He whispered.

My arms wrapped around his torso, I looked up at him.

“If I lost you…” his voice trailed off.

I leaned further into his embrace. “Honestly? I was scared too. Kelly got hurt… I was afraid I was going to lose him… afraid I wasn’t going to be able to see you again… I…” I paused before continuing, “Thanks for being here, Jay.”

Jay tilted my chin gently up so that I was looking at him and smiled. “Always.” Leaning forward, Jay pulled me into a deep kiss, which I leaned into, grateful that this day had ended as well as it could have.


End file.
